Alluring Secret
by Irini
Summary: Rin is an angel, in love with a human. What would an immortal do to fall in love with a mortal? Sell her soul to the Devil, of course.
1. The Pathetic Angel

**A/N:** This is going to have a sequel... xD! This was weird, and I wanted to write it yesterday, but 'The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka' turned out to be really tiring to write! So here it is, with the glory of unproofreadness. For people who are kind enough to spot my mistakes and tell me, please do! And for people who don't spot anything but are free enough, please review! :)

* * *

**Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~**

"You sure you want to do this?"

The man in front of me smiled again. He must really be amused by me. But he's right; What kind of angel would go to the Devil to ask him to make her human?

"Positive."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

As I stared at her, a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. Her – beautiful – emerald green eyes captivated me, and caught my cerulean ones, not letting go.

She held up her hand for with, with a genuine smile on her face. I blushed even more and slowly reached for her hand.

And that, was the moment when I opened the Pandora's Box.

* * *

"Rin, you don't understand!" he shouted at me.

"Of course I do! Your feelings… it was all a lie, wasn't it! Just to trick me… the pathetic angel who had nothing to lose…"

"No!"

"Forget it," I turned away from him with tears brimming in my eyes. "Just forget all the times we spent together. They were useless to you anyway."

"Rin, no—"

I opened my wings and flew away before he could say any more.

* * *

"Owww… Stupid tree… And they were one of God's favorite creations too…"

I hurriedly hid my wings and tried to heal my bleeding thigh before a human came. Why does the unlucky stuff always attract me?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, and the whole world blacked out, leaving only me and her.

* * *

"I want to be human. A human boy." I said as I choked back tears. "So she would accept me."

The man in front of me smiled, amused. He reached closer and tilted my chin up with his fingers. We were so close, we could almost kiss.

"You have to pay me though."

"I'll give you anything I own!"

The man chuckled, pushing his low purple ponytail back.

"Oh… I only want one thing though…" he reached out and stroked my wings. "The wings of an angel."

My eyes widened in horror. So it was true that the Devil aimed to be an angel. But this didn't matter anymore, I just want to be accepted by _her_.

"Okay," he backed away and sat back on his throne. "But two would be too much, so I'll just take one."

* * *

"Miku…"

"No!" she cried out, looking at me with her horrified eyes. "How could you… We're both the same gender!"

My heart broke. She was right. Not to mention, she was a mortal. A human. While I… was an angel. An immortal.

"Haha…" I laughed without humor. "I guess you're right…"

She continued to stare at me with her horrified expression. I smiled and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave now. Bye… Miku."

I disappeared, leaving her only with a single _white_ feather.

* * *

The Devil had been kind enough to ask his follower, a woman dressed entirely in red with a sake bottle in hand, to bring me up, to God's sacred house.

The church.

The church that Miku was getting married in.

But I couldn't say that his follower had been kind. In fact, she dragged me all the way up here. My back was still bleeding, so it had been unpleasant.

"Are you okay?"

And there she was.

I looked up at her. She didn't change much during my short absence. Her teal hair still was tied up in her usual braids and she was still wearing her black dress.

"Yeah," I smiled.

I saw her blush.

"D-Do you want to follow me back? I could treat your wounds…"

"Sure."

* * *

Soon, we both were guilty.

Me, for selling my soul to the Devil to become a guy to chase a girl I like.

And her, for already being married before.

Oh well, we both wanted this.

* * *

I was away with work on that day.

I came home too late, he already shot her.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed when I saw the man with the gun.

He looked at me with an agitated face. I could see that he was angry.

"I left you… So you wouldn't have to commit a sin… And you left… Just to commit another bigger one?"

My eyes widen. What was he talking about?

"Wh-what?"

"I'm your brother, Rin!" he shouted at me, tears brimming.

"I-I don't understand…"

"I'm your brother… How could I let you commit the sin… to have this in… _incest_ relationship?"

A shudder went through my spine. Kaito is my… brother?

"But you know I wouldn't care!" I shouted back at him.

"But _I_ would!" he shouted back. "I loved you too! Why didn't you understand that? I didn't want you to commit the sin that I was committing! So I let you go! And now… you've already got yourself in deeper trouble."

The shock was too much. I didn't want… to know anymore.

"I don't care… I love her… It will never be the way I loved you, but I still love her… So… I'll give my life for her."

Kaito's eyes widen. I looked away from him and looked at Miku again. Then I turned to look at the wall.

"Devil! I know you're there! Come out!" I shouted at the wall.

Amused, the long haired Devil stepped out from the wall. Kaito looked at him in surprise.

"My, my, certainly a gathering here." the Devil exclaimed, amused smile still on his face.

"I want to save her."

The Devil looked at me with those cold violet eyes of his and his smile grew.

"There's always a payment."

"I'll give you my other wing."

"But that'll cost you your life!" Kaito shouted at me.

"Stop butting in, Kaito! It's no longer your problem! It's your fault anyway!"

Kaito turned to look away, blushing in his anger and guiltiness.

"Very well then," the Devil smirked. "Let's take that other wing of yours, shall we?"

And like that, I disappeared. Leaving Miku only with a single _black_ feather.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Awesomely rushed ending :). I wanted to write one in Gakupo -ehem- the Devil's PV. So wait for it! It'll be up by today :)**  
**


	2. The Devil Who Grants Wishes

**A/N: **Mmhm, weird, rushed, but still, here you go! Review if you're free! :)

* * *

**The Devil Who Grants Wishes**

"Please erase my sister's sins."

I smiled and looked at the man with blue hair in front of me.

"There's a payment for that, you know?"

"Tch!"

The man looked away, then he locked his ice-blue eyes with mine. I like the way his determination showed through his eyes.

"I'll give whatever I can give to you."

"How about…" I thought about it. "Your relationship with her?"

His eyes widen. Then revert back to it's original size, and he sighed.

"For her, I'll give it to you."

* * *

"I want my husband to be dead."

Oh, another interesting one.

"Why is that?"

"Because…" she looked away and blushed. "I found someone else I like."

"Must he be dead for you to be with that person?"

"Well… That person is a girl."

Now, that is certainly interesting.

"What would you give me if I grant your wish?"

She looked up at me with those sea-green eyes of hers. How sad.

"My freedom."

* * *

"I want to be human. A human boy. So she would accept me."

Oh? Is this the person that the interesting girl was talking about?

I smiled and went closer to her.

"You have to pay me though."

Determination, much like the man's flash through her eyes.

"I'll give you anything I own!"

I chuckled and pushed my low ponytail back.

"Oh… I only want one thing though…" I stared at her wings and stroked it. "The wings of an angel."

Her eyes widened in horror, but I could see that her determination still hasn't wavered. Interesting indeed…

"Okay," I said as she nodded her head. "But two will be too much, so I'll just take one."

It was a lie. I could just take two. After all, I'm not known for playing fair anyway. But I was sure there was going to be something interesting.

Between all three of them.

**-End-**


End file.
